Harry and Hermione and the Train
by isbelld
Summary: Harry ands Hermione go back to Hogwarts, expect it's not Hogwarts. It's the Underworld. They get reunited with lost loved ones, but, at the same time, there's a price: if they stay for 24 hours, they have to stay in the Underworld forever. Please review. :)
1. Chapter 1 the Muggle World

Harry and Hermione and the Train. Chapter 1. the Muggle World.

Hermione Granger looked around her room. There were pictures of her and her 2 best friends, Ron Wesley, and of course, Harry Potter. She grabbed those pictures and smiled.

"I really miss you guys." Hermione said to the pictures. A tear fell on Harry's photo's face.

Harry Potter also looked around his room. He saw pictures of Ron and Hermione, Sirius Black, is late godfather, and Lily and James Potter, his late parents. He looked at his parent's wedding photos. He looked at Peter Pettigrew, or as his friends called him, Wormtail.

Wormtail was the person who betrayed Harry's mum and dad. He was the one who told Voldemort were they were hiding. Wormtail is the reason that Harry's parents are dead!

Everyone in the Wizarding world, well, most people, thought that was Sirius who betrayed Harry's parents, so he went to the wizard prison called Azkaban, for a crime that he didn't do.

Harry looked at some photos of the Order of the Phoenix. There were photos of Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Moody, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ron's parents, Lily, James, Sirius, Wormtail, apparently, Arabella Fig, a Squib, Mundungus Fletcher, Mr and Mrs Longbottom, Neville's parents, and more.

Harry laughed. He remembered his 5th year, when he started the DA, aka, Dumbledore's Army. His friends were in the DA, like Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Dean Thomas, Colin Creevy, Denis Creevy, Cho Chang, Fred and George Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, and more! The DA was to show that they were able to do just as Mich as their parents.

Suddenly, he had an idea.

"Hermione, some one just texted me, and it says it's for you!" Mrs Granger said.

Hermione came into the room and grabbed the phone.

 **HERMIONE, IT'S ME ON DUDLEY'S PHONE. MEET ME AT THE DINER ON 3RD STREET -HARRY**

 **OK.** Hermione tested back and went to the diner.


	2. Chapter 2 the Diner on 3rd Street

Harry and Hermione and the Train. Chapter 2. The Diner on 3rd Street.

Harry and Hermione ran into each other when they reached the diner on 3rd street.

"How did you know my mum's phone number?" Hermione asked.

"Dudley left his cell phone at Privet Drive." Harry said. "I just looked her up on Facebook. She really eeds to change her photo, though! You in a swimming pool-" Harry started.

"Let's go in." Hermione interrupted.

They walked in. In the diner, there were barely any tables. Harry and Hermione chose the table that didn't look the dirtiest.

"Hi. I'm Cindy, the waitress. What do you want, girl?" the waitress said.

"Some..." Hermione said and looked at the menu.

"A frappiqueno, OK. What do you want, pretty boy?" the waitress said.

"Excuse me? You did not let Hermione answer your question! So, until you do, I will not order." Harry said.

" _But she's Mudblood Granger! Everyone hates,_ oh crud!" Cindy said.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked.

"None of your beeswax!" Cindy said.

Harry and Hermione grabbed their wands and pointed the wands at Cindy's cheeks.

"I'm Pansy Parkinson, alright?" she said.

"Who sent you?" Harry asked.

"Draco." Pansy said and smiled. "He told me to spy on Potter and Granger, I mean, you two. Those guys over there are actually Astoria Greengrass and Narcissa Malfoy. Astoria is actually his fiancé. Too had for you, Granger, he didn't share your feelings!"

Hermione punched her in the face.

" _Wingardium Leviosa!"_ Hermione said.

A cup of coffee from a nearby table got poured onto Pansy's face.

"Harry, lets go." Hermione said.

"Wait." Harry said. " _Wingardium Leviosa. Wingardium Leviosa_ " Harry said.

Two others cups of coffee poured onto Astoria and Narcissa's faces.

Harry and Hermione smiled, laughed, ams went home.

 **Please review the chapter because I would really like that.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Ride

Harry and Hermione and the Train. Chapter 3 The Ride

Harry and Hermione decided to go back to Hogwarts. So, on September 1st, Harry and Hermione boarded the Hogwarts Express, and were the only people who boarded it.

"Why do you think we're the only ones on here, Harry?" Hermione asked. "Even the Trolley With isn't on!"

That was true.

"Probably because of last year." Harry said.

Harry and Hermione stared at each other weirdly for at least two minutes. Then, they both laughed.

"That was awkward!" Harry said.

"So awkward!" Hermione said.

Someone passed by their compartment. It looked like Professor Snape, but Snape was dead. He looked at Harry and Hermione.

"Snape?" Harry asked and other the compartment door.

"You have your mother's eyes." Snape said and ran away.

"Those were his last words to me!" Harry said.

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah." Harry said.

One hour after that, Harry and Hermione saw Remus Lupin and Tonks.

"What the bloody heck is Lupin and Tonks doing here?" Harry asked.

Once again, he opened the compartment door.

"Tis a pity! So young!" Lupin said.

"I really thought you were going to beat him." Tonks said.

Lupin and Tonks hugged both of them and ran in the direction of Snape.

"What are Snape, Lupin, and Tonks doing?" Harry asked.

"Harry, then train is stopping!" Hermione said. She clutched his arm. He held her hand.

They got out of the compartment and saw a strange sight. They saw Moody, Hedwig, Fred, Colin Creevy, and Cedric Diggory.

"What the?" Harry said.

Hermione clutched Harry's arm even harder.

They got off of the train. Harry and Hermione looked around.

The place that they were seeing was not the Hogwarts they new and loved.

This Hogwarts was black and gray. There were lines of people Harry and Hermione knew to be dead like Barty Crouch, Wormtail, Moaning Mrytle, and much, much more.

They walked into this Hogwarts-but-not-really-Hogwarts place. There they saw a portrait that looked like the Fat Lady.

"Fat Lady!" Harry said and smiled.

"Fat Lady?" The lady said. "I'm not fat!"

"So, what should I call you?" Harry asked.

"Uh, I'll tell you later." The lady said. "And, are you sure you belong here?"

"I dunno." Harry said.

"Then take a look." The portrait says and opened the door.

Inside, Harry and Hermione saw someone very familiar.

" _SIRIUS?_ " Harry and Hermione yelled.


	4. Chapter 4 Sirius

Harry and Hermione and the Train. Chapter 4. _SIRIUS?!_

Sirius turned around to face Harry and Hermione. He had a surprised look on his face. He ran over to greet\yell at them.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked.

"What _is_ here, extactly?" Harry asked

"The Underworld! Everyone who is dead in the Wizarding World comes here!" Sirius explained. "What platfrom did you get on?"

Hermione gasped. "Platform _8 and 3\4!_ "

" _8 and 3\4?_ In all of my life, I have never heard about that platform!" Sirius said.

"I am _so_ confused," Harry thought aloud. Then, he jumped up and down. " _Are my_ parents _here?_ "

"Yes. They would like to see you! They heard that you came down here from Remus," Sirius said. "I'll take you to them!"

Sirius lead them through a bunch pof hall ways. There was a portrait every two inches.

"What are the portraits here for?" Harry asked.

"They are the door to everyone's room," Sirius said. Then, on the right, the trio saw a portrait that had a lot of colors. Sirius pointed to it. "That's where _my_ room is. The portrait reflects a lot of things about the owner. My last name is Black, but I have a colorful personality."

They reached a portrait with a woman who had flaming red hair, a man who had glasses and hair like Harry's, and a little boy who had a spitting rescembalnce to the man. This was obvoisly James and Lily Potter's room. Sirius walked in without knocking. He motioned for the 19 year olds to follow. In the room they saw James and Lily. Harry raced over to his parents. Sirius and Hermione smiled; it was a family ruinion.

"Harry?" James asked his son. "You do know you only have one hour left here, right?"


End file.
